Yoshino Aoki
thumb es una compositora de música de videojuegos empleada anteriormente por Capcom, mejor conocido por su trabajo en las sagas Breath of Fire, Mega Man Battle Network y Mega Man Star Force. Biografía Aoki se unió a Capcom en 1995, donde sus primeras canciones fueron arreglos musicales para las versiones porteadas del videojuego Mega Man X3 para los sistemas de videojuegos de la quinta generación. Luego prestó su voz en el videojuego Mega Man Battle & Chase, proporcionando las voces para el tema musical final especial de Roll, 'Kaze yo Tsutaete...', que más tarde se convirtió en el tema principal del personaje. Después de esto, sin embargo, participó en su primer gran proyecto: Breath of Fire III, que compuso junto con Akari Kaida: el primero de un puñado de proyectos que los dos compartieron. Más tarde se encargó de casi todas las composiciones del videojuego Breath of Fire IV, y aunque Kaida no era parte del personal encargado de la banda sonora de este videojuego, el siguiente proyecto de Aoki (y su secuela) hizo que tomara las riendas de su colega, utilizando muchas de las composiciones de la entrega original de esta otra serie. Esto sucedió una vez más después de la salida de Kaida de la compañía, con Aoki regresando a la saga Mega Man Battle Network para su entrega final y conservando esta posición luego de su progresión a la saga Mega Man Star Force. Otros proyectos en los que Aoki estuvo involucrado incluyen la versión portabilidad del videojuego Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Pocket Fighters), Steel Battalion y Shadow of Rome. En 2007, Aoki abandonó Capcom para co-fundar 'Unique Note' (un estudio de producción musical) junto con Tetsuya Shibata (otro ex-miembro de Capcom). A pesar de esta partida, Aoki pudo componer la banda sonora para la tercera y última entrega en la saga Mega Man Star Force como freelancer, esta vez junto con su colega de mucho tiempo (ahora también como freelancer). Otros trabajos como freelancer incluyen los videojuegos Luminous Arc 2: Will (2008), Suikoden Tierkreis (2009), Half-Minute Hero (2009) y el musical Rakuen, así como la banda sonora CD arreglada para el videojuego Mega Man 10. Ella se casó con Shibata el 1 de abril de 2014. Historial de producción *''Mega Man X3'' (versiones para Sega Saturn y Sony PlayStation) (1996/1998) No hay una lista de créditos dentro del videojuego; arreglo musical *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (1997) -- Música adicional *''Breath of Fire III'' (1997) -- Composición musical, Vo. & Voces de fondo (-tema final- "Pure Again") *''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' (1997) -- Edición de datos musicales (sonido) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (versiones arcade y Sony PlayStation) (1998/1999) -- Agradecimientos especiales *''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' (Pocket Fighter; versiones para Sega Saturn y Sony PlayStation) (1998) -- Composición y arreglos musicales (personal del consumidor) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (versión Sega Dreamcast) (1999) -- Agradecimientos especiales (personal de arcade) *''Mega Man Legends 2'' (2000/2003) -- Agradecimientos especiales *''Breath of Fire IV'' (2000/2003) -- Música (personal de producción), composición (tono de la secuencia final "A Little After the Dream"), arreglo musical (tono de la secuencia fina "A Little After the Dream") *''MegaMan Battle Network 2'' (2001) -- Música (como Y.Aoki) *''Steel Battalion'' (2002) -- Transparencia vocal de apertura *''MegaMan Battle Network 3 White'' (2002) -- Música (como Y.Aoki) *''Rockman.EXE Game Ongaku Dai Zenshuu - Rockman.EXE 1~3'' (CD) (2002) *''MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue'' (2003) -- Música (como Y.Aoki) *''Shadow of Rome'' (2005) -- Main Music Composer (Game Development Staff) *''MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS'' (2005) -- Agradecimientos especiales (como Y.Aoki) *''MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar'' (2005) -- Música (como Y.Aoki) *''MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar'' (2005) -- Música (como Y.Aoki) *''Rockman.EXE 5 DS & 6 Ongaku Dai Jiten'' (CD) (2006) *''Mega Man Star Force: Leo'' (2006) -- Música (como Y. Aoki) *''Mega Man Star Force: Pegasus'' (2006) -- Música (como Y. Aoki) *''Mega Man Star Force: Dragon'' (2006) -- Música (como Y. Aoki) *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Ninja'' (2007) -- Música *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Saurian'' (2007) -- Música *''Mega Man Star Force 3: Black Ace'' (2008) -- Música *''Mega Man Star Force 3: Red Joker'' (2008) -- Música *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) *''Rockman.EXE 15-Shūnen Arrange Best Track'' (CD) (2016) Créditos Mega Man X3 (versión para PC, Sega Saturn y Sony PlayStation) *Doppler Stage 1 -- Composición y arreglo musical *Doppler Stage 2 -- Arreglo musical Mega Man Battle & Chase *Kaze yo Tsutaete... (Game version) ~Roll Special Ending~ -- Interpretación *Kaze yo Tsutaete... (original Mix) -- Interpretación Breath of Fire III *My Favorite Trick -- Composición y arreglo musical *Island -- Composición y arreglo musical *Tiding Over -- Composición y arreglo musical *Still a Chrysalis -- Composición y arreglo musical *Peach Engine ~Theme of Momo~ -- Composición y arreglo musical *Clumsy March -- Composición y arreglo musical *Steam Locomotion -- Composición y arreglo musical *604800 sec. -- Composición y arreglo musical *Pure Again ~Staff Roll~ -- Voz y voces de fondo (w/Akari Kaida) Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Pocket Fighter; versiones para PC, Sega Saturn y Sony PlayStation) *Make Fighter Mentality Test -- Arreglo musical Breath of Fire IV *A Little After the Dream -- Composición y arreglo musical, vocal (w/Ryoji Yamamoto) Mega Man Battle Network 2 *Theme of Rockman EXE 2 -- Composition (w/Akari Kaida), Arrangement *Secret Maneuvers -- Composición y arreglo musical *Hometown -- Arreglo musical *At Okuden -- Composición y arreglo musical *Marine Harbor -- Composición y arreglo musical *Official Center -- Composición y arreglo musical *Setting Off -- Composición y arreglo musical *Streetscape of a Foreign Country -- Composición y arreglo musical *Ameroppa Castle -- Composición y arreglo musical *Side Street -- Composición y arreglo musical *Dungeon -- Composición y arreglo musical *Air Travel -- Composición y arreglo musical *Determination in the Chest -- Composición y arreglo musical *Suspicious Mood? -- Composición y arreglo musical *Incident Occurrence! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Vicinity of Sorrow -- Composición y arreglo musical *Proof of Courage -- Arreglo musical *Transmission! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Smoky Field -- Composición y arreglo musical *Time Limit -- Composición y arreglo musical *A Serious Mission -- Composición y arreglo musical *Fear in the Castle -- Composición y arreglo musical *Magnetic Airplane -- Composición y arreglo musical *You Can't Go Back -- Composición y arreglo musical *Internet World -- Composición y arreglo musical *Fearful -- Composición y arreglo musical *And You Will Know the Truth -- Arreglo musical *Virus Busting -- Composición y arreglo musical *Battle Spirit -- Composición y arreglo musical *VS. Gospel -- Composición y arreglo musical *Style Change -- Composición y arreglo musical *Pressure -- Composición y arreglo musical *peace again -- Composición y arreglo musical Steel Battalion *Opening -- Voice transparente MegaMan Battle Network 3 White *Theme of Rockman.EXE 3 -- Composición (w/Akari Kaida), arreglo musical *Theme of WWW -- Composición y arreglo musical *Hometown -- Arreglo musical *Tree of Life -- Composición y arreglo musical *Yoka-Yoka Village -- Composición y arreglo musical *Sea Breeze Town -- Composición y arreglo musical *Scientific Forefront -- Composición y arreglo musical *TV Station -- Composición y arreglo musical *N1 Grand Prix! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Hell Island -- Composición y arreglo musical *Wily Laboratory -- Composición y arreglo musical *Suspicious Mood? -- Composición y arreglo musical *Incident Occurrence! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Wiping Tears -- Composición y arreglo musical *Proof of Courage -- Arreglo musical *Transmission! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Blind Mode -- Composición y arreglo musical *Maze of Wildness -- Composition & Arrangement *Save a Life -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Transmission -- Composition & Arrangement *Network Is Spreading -- Composición y arreglo musical *Dangerous Black -- Composición y arreglo musical *Shine in the Dark -- Composición y arreglo musical *Shooting Enemy -- Composición y arreglo musical *Boss Battle! -- Composición y arreglo musical *VS. Proto -- Composición y arreglo musical *Great Battlers -- Composición y arreglo musical *Confrontation! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Navi Customizer -- Composición y arreglo musical *farewell -- Composición y arreglo musical Rockman.EXE Game Ongaku Dai Zenshuu - Rockman.EXE 1~3 *Theme of Rockman EXE ~TGS 2002 mix~ -- Arrangement [NOTE: Used for Mega Man Battle Network 5 Double Team DS opening demo in place of "Be Somewhere"] *Navi Customizer ~free mode~ -- Composición y arreglo musical *Tree of Life ~Piano Arrange~ -- Composición y arreglo musical, piano *farewell ~Vocalise~ -- Composición y arreglo musical, vocal Mega Man Battle Network 5 Double Team DS *Chain of Wish -- Arreglo musical Mega Man Battle Network 6 *Theme of Rockman EXE 6 -- Composición y arreglo musical *Organization -- Composición y arreglo musical *Central Town -- Composición y arreglo musical *Indoors -- Composición y arreglo musical *Saiba Academy -- Composición y arreglo musical *Incident Occurrence! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Transmission! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Blast Speed -- Composición y arreglo musical *Seaside Town -- Composición y arreglo musical *Aquarium Question ~ Shark Panic! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Battle Field -- Composición y arreglo musical *Enemy Deleted! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Green Town -- Composición y arreglo musical *Suspicion -- Composición y arreglo musical *Tree of Judgment -- Composición y arreglo musical *Distortion! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Surge of Power! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Digital Strider -- Composición y arreglo musical *Sky Town -- Composición y arreglo musical *Promise -- Composición y arreglo musical *Break the Storm -- Composición y arreglo musical *Evil Spirit -- Composición y arreglo musical *Hometown -- Arreglo musical *Hero! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Danger Zone! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Navi Customizer -- Composición y arreglo musical *Parade! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Graveyard -- Composición y arreglo musical *Hakushaku -crossover ver.- -- Composición y arreglo musical *Game Over -- Arreglo musical *Loser -- Arreglo musical *Secret Headquarters -- Composición y arreglo musical *Two of Braves -- Composición y arreglo musical *Decisive Battle, Cyber Beast! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Future -- Composición y arreglo musical *Epilogue -- Composición y arreglo musical Rockman.EXE 5 DS & 6 Ongaku Dai Jiten *Theme of Rockman EXE 6 ~TGS MIX~ -- Composición y arreglo musical *Digital Strider ~strident mix~ -- Composición *Past & Future -- Composición y arreglo musical, estribillo (w/Ryoji Yamamoto & Kazuya Takimoto) Mega Man Star Force *Shooting Star -- Composición y arreglo musical *Hometown -- Composición y arreglo musical *Bright Indoors -- Composición y arreglo musical *Science -- Composición y arreglo musical *Homeroom -- Composición y arreglo musical *Yashibu Town -- Composición y arreglo musical *Dream Island -- Composición y arreglo musical *Space Station -- Composición y arreglo musical *Weightlessness -- Composición y arreglo musical *Wave World -- Composición y arreglo musical *Warning Bell!! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Runaway Truck! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Rocket Shooter -- Composición y arreglo musical *Anaconda -- Composición y arreglo musical *Dust Crash -- Composición y arreglo musical *Last Battlefield -- Composición y arreglo musical *Space!? -- Composición y arreglo musical *Theme of FM Alien -- Composición y arreglo musical *Friendly Frequency -- Composición y arreglo musical *Incident Occurrence!! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Battle Prelude -- Composición y arreglo musical *Ride On -- Composición y arreglo musical *Wave Battle -- Composición y arreglo musical *Last Battle -- Composición y arreglo musical *Winner!! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Game Over -- Composición y arreglo musical *Tension -- Composición y arreglo musical *Pleasant Company -- Composición y arreglo musical *Agonizing Wish -- Composición y arreglo musical *Loneliness -- Composición y arreglo musical *Moving Scene -- Composición y arreglo musical *The Place You Must Return to -- Composición y arreglo musical Mega Man Star Force 2 *Shooting Star (Ver. RR2) -- Composición *Hometown -- Composición *Roppondou Hills -- Composición y arreglo musical *Yaeba Resort -- Composición y arreglo musical *Donburaa Lake -- Composición y arreglo musical *Nansca Village -- Composición y arreglo musical *Wave Square -- Composición y arreglo musical *Wave World -- Composición y arreglo musical *Warning Bell!! -- Composición y arreglo musical *Snowstorm -- Composición y arreglo musical *Lakebed Investigation -- Composición y arreglo musical *Malignant Geoglyph -- Composición y arreglo musical *Bermuda Labyrinth -- Composición y arreglo musical *Mu Continent -- Composición y arreglo musical *Requiem of Damnation -- Composición y arreglo musical *Theme of Orihime -- Composición y arreglo musical *Melody of Isolation -- Composición y arreglo musical *Ride On -- Composición y arreglo musical *Holding Your Own with God -- Composición y arreglo musical *Road to Victory -- Composición y arreglo musical *Skyhigh Coliseum -- Composición y arreglo musical *Engraved Memories -- Composición y arreglo musical Mega Man Star Force 3 *Shooting Star (Ver. RR3) -- Composición Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Nemesisphere -- Arreglo musical Rockman.EXE 15-Shūnen Arrange Best Track *Virus Busting -- Composición *You Can't Go Back -- Composición *Final Transmission -- Composición (w/Akari Kaida) *farewell -- Composición y arreglo musical *Surge of Power! -- Composición y arreglo musical Enlaces externos *Entrevista de Suleputer (japonés; pagina web archivada) Categoría:Personal de Capcom Categoría:Artistas